For a Cowboy Hat
by Silver345
Summary: You can make fun of his state, you can make fun of his moral compass, but NEVER, mess with Lucas Friar's cowboy hat. Unless you're Maya Hart. In that case you can do pretty much whatever you want. Lucaya Oneshot


I imagine this with the gang in about their Junior year of High School? Maybe Sophomore? Fluff doesn't come naturally to me, but I'm trying okay?

* * *

When he brought his friends back to Texas for another visit, he hadn't been expecting a death match for his hat. In fact, that wasn't exactly what he got, but nonetheless, fighting one of his friends for the black, sun-worn hat hadn't been something on the top of his to do list. But when it happened, he actually wasn't surprised.

Lucas sat on his couch, breathing in the familiar smell of dust and barbecue sauce that had been unsuccessfully cleaned out of couch cushions. He heard the door open to his left and a glimpse of gold in his periphery told him that Maya was the first one ready.

"Ranger Rick."

"Shortstack." She snorted in mild annoyance and he could feel the smile settling on his face.

"Why aren't you wearing your hat, _Cowboy_?" the petite girl asked with a sneer.

"Well, _actually_ , ma'am, we don't wear our hats indoors, but if it bothers you so much I'll put mine on now." He stood up and crossed to the hat rack in a few swift steps and snatching the soft black hat from the second rung and setting it on his head. She glared daggers at him, to which he only replied with a chuckle.

"Why, _Maya!_ I know I'm attractive, but didn't anyone tell you not to stare?" She marched over to him quickly, arms extended.

"Give me that hat, Sundance! Don't you mock me!"

"Isn't this hat a little big for you, Shortstack? Sorry, but not everyone can pull off the cowboy hat look like me." Lucas tipped the actual cowboy hat on his head at his short blonde friend who frowned at him angrily. After a lot of standing on tiptoes, hopping, and using his shoulder as leverage, she managed to grasp the brim of the large hat and tug it off of his head, much to his playful disappointment.

" _Maya,_ give it back!" He made a grab at it, but she held it far out behind her.

"What's a cowboy without his hat, 'ey Huckleberry?" She snickered at she danced just out of reach and they dodged around the couch.

They shuffled left and right around the opposite arms of the couch as she tried to escape and he attempted to catch her, each with grins splitting their faces. Their eyes met in a charged standstill as they waited for the other to make a move in one direction or another. He could see the mischievous glint in her eyes from where he stood, crouched, waiting for a hint of movement, and he briefly wondered whether every gorgeous face had that or if it was just his type.

In a swift motion, the former Texan sprinted around the back of the couch after faking in the other direction in an attempt at surprising the native New Yorker, but she vaulted over the furniture and was making a mad dash for the door. Luckily for him and his hat, he was faster than her and in a few large steps he had slammed the door shut just as her hand grasped the handle in front of her and had the little blonde trapped between his tanned arms, her head between his hands that were pressed against the door that had his height progression marked on the frame.

Turning around slowly, Maya looked up into his smirking face, her eyes wide and he could see the underlying fear behind her bright blue irises. He could feel himself becoming hypnotized by her piercing gaze, but Lucas was strong, he could hold out at least until she caved. Or so he thought. He felt the mood shift and his smirk faltered and heartbeat skipped as he realized what position he had put himself in. In a slow motion, she lifted her hands so that she rested the oh so desired cowboy hat on her head. When she looked back up at him, her pleading gaze and pouted lips made his breath hitch painfully.

"You wouldn't hurt a little blonde girl in a cowboy hat would you?" She whimpered. Something in his stomach fluttered wildly.

He hadn't been even close to ready to see the fiery girl he had crushed on since middle school standing in his old home in Texas with him, wearing _his_ cowboy hat and pouting at him. The mere fact of talking to her alone was enough to set his heart thumping and pinning her to a door with her making a face like _that_ was making him feel like his heart was going to give out _._ It was doing something to him that he couldn't really explain and he suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her for everything he was worth as he flicked his gaze down to her perfect pink lips. And by the way her own eyes had just slightly tilted downwards, he wondered if she was thinking the same thing as him.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now, Maya," Lucas said, his voice dropping to a low whisper. He could see her visibly shudder.

"What's stopping you then? Do your worst, Hop-along," she hissed, her soft breaths ghosting against his lips as she tentatively lay her palms on his chest.

And so, he did.


End file.
